


Mya's Release

by Silvarton



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sexy Lee Pace, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, like lee pace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarton/pseuds/Silvarton
Summary: After a failed marriage due to sexual dysfunction on the part of her husband, Mya is still struggling two years after the divorce. A choice both of them made in order to save each other and still stay friends. Even though the split was amiable, Mya has yet to take back her sexual power as a woman after years of so much heartbreak.Seeking to find answers, she starts the exploration into the world of Erotica and eventually connect with the owner of Hemiros, a sex BDSM club known for pushing the limits. That connection leads to the start of her healing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are my original characters and original storyline and a toe dip into the world of erotica writing. Part of this is writing to find a healing journey for myself as Mya is part of me and what I went through with one I loved. Sometimes no matter how much you love things can't be fixed.  
> I sort of took a version of Lee Pace to create Lex, the hero, for this story. For me Lee is seamless as an actor and I feel he can play to any role and make it completely believable. 
> 
> Ongoing chapters as I write them will be posted. This is considered a rough draft and is not edited. If you feel moved I would love feedback in comments as this is the first I've written/explored into the world of erotica.

Chapter 1

Indecision and delays were often the root of where failure started. 

Mya knew this and still she waited.The club laid out before her. Undulating, shifting and primal. Unchanged. 

The sea of bodies that came together for conversations. Groupings of individuals or couples moving forward into what they came here to do, which was to explore. 

Push the limits. 

Define themselves in new ways through experiences that pushed the senses.

Club Himeros. The Greek God of history whose translation meant sex.

Perhaps a combination of curiosity and hopeful bravery kept her coming back. It was free and welcomed to look. There were no restrictions on looking. No restrictions on learning. She’d even dipped a toe into the learning part.And still felt no closer to an answer as to why she kept coming back. 

The stages in the center of the club were there to be an exhibitionist’s or voyeur’s paradise. Two demonstrations or scenes were currently being held. In one area, a woman was naked, strapped in a chair on the center stage with her hands in leather padded cuffs to the arm rests and her legs drawn up and locked into cuffs as well along the chair’s front legs, leaving her open and exposed. The Dominant in charge of her had set a vibrator into place on top of her clit and was controlling her pleasure by remote and his will alone. And Mya didn’t know if she was shocked, aroused, or simply jealous. 

The second area was by far one of the tamest things she had seen since starting to visit Himeros. A blow job being given: submissive to her Dom. 

“Tell me, are you interested in exploring for yourself yet or still researching?” Mya froze like a deer in headlights, hoping against hope that the question hadn’t been directed at her only to have that hoped dashed to the ground. “Do not turn around. Answer my question. Be honest.”

The voice could only be described as male and seductive. Deeply low and resonating with smooth cultured tones, even and full of commanding presence. 

“Why do you ask.” Her soft voice was nearly lost as it stumbled in her suddenly dry throat, drowned in the surge of voices, cheers and music as the woman on stage climaxed again.

“Because I have watched you. You’ve returned every few nights, every week, for the last two months. You keep coming back, over and over again, but I have yet to see you ask for a scene or a partner to practice with.” Heat poured over her skin when he leaned into her ear. “Even after your class on being a submissive. I ask you again, are you still researching or ready to explore?”

“I don’t know.” Mya whispered. The truth was she didn’t know. But she also didn’t know what else to do. Therapy hadn’t helped. Trying to date again hadn’t helped.

“You may turn around now.” 

She swallowed hard and slowly turned, already knowing by the permission he gave that who ever stood behind her was a Dominant. No one else could possibly speak with such metabolic power. What met her eyes wasn’t just a Dominant. It seemed the essence of what a Dom should be stood in front of her. Careful controlled power and blatant confidence was contained in a form that rose so tall she had to look up to see him. Dark hair crowned his head and in the darkened interior of the club there was no way to see the shade of his eyes. All she could tell was that they were deeply intelligent, equally dark lashed and framed with thick brows in a striking face that edged on arrogant knowing as he studied her. 

Mya’s breath skittered as she tried to find oxygen. He stood close enough, but not touching so that she knew he wore no cologne to set him apart from others. That alone made him unique, as if he knew he needed nothing, fully aware of exactly who and what he was. His body was the same as he was, honed and lethal. Broad chested with narrow hips and dressed in head to toe unrelenting black. She noted the women around them eyeing him and could not blame them in the least. Who ever he was this man was the absolute definition of tall dark and handsome. 

Their gazes met and held before he spoke leaving her as though poised, standing on the edge of a cliff. “If you are open, come sit and and talk with me.” 

He shifted to stand to the side and swept out an arm indicating the direction in which to go,through the sea of people — where she would no longer be on the edges looking in. As with every minute taken since leaving what should have been her happily ever after, Mya squared her shoulders and took a brave step forward, shaking internally as she walked past him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time after time, Lex had seen this one come to the club. Hesitant, like a nervous dainty nymph, she would stand in the shadows, alone and wide-eyed in quiet observance. Never had she ever arrived with a friend, male or female, in tow. Some nights she would brave the bar for adrink — water only, confirming the uncertainty she held of losing control. Most were spent behind a solitary invisible shield that she stood inside of, pretending not to exist. 

Some of the curious who came in needed a nudge. Others needed to understand that this type of environment just may not be their right place. The only way to figure that out was through open and clear communication. Normally, the manager of Himeros handled this sort of thing but his brother had brought to Lex’s attention this particular woman saying he didn't really know what to do with her. She caused no trouble but then she wasn’t exactly doing anything else either.

Normally, Lex would have passed it back off to his brother to figure out. Instead,he’d given the order to allow her to stay. Each night she came in, he allowed her to stay. Each week that passed, Lex started to wonder more about her. Physically, she was past the age of the usual clientele. Closer to his own age of late thirties which was actually closer to forty if he was truthful. She was red haired which the club lighting did not show to any advantage and tonight she wore it down instead of quietly contained in a fancy knot at the back of her head. Her petite frame walked stiffly ahead of him as though she was about to be arrested. He’d say she was fit but it would have been a guess since her body was not shown off well in the long flowy clothes she wore as if afraid to reveal her true body but Lex remembered well the jeans she came in wearing one night. She’d walked right past him at the entrance, ducking her head to stay quietly invisible, but the swing of her ass was enticing enough to let his eyes linger on for the full length of the hallway. Tonight, he followed and watched the maxi skirt she wore undulate in and out with each step revealing a tease of her tight body beneath. It was almost more erotic that she wasn’t showing skin. 

“A little farther, to the corner booth in the back.” He directed, raising a hand to the ever attentive wait staff. Lex gave the order for drinks when the man hurried over. Taking a seat on the curved sofa, he indicated the spot next to him. “Sit.” 

The waiter spun back into view a second later with a glass pitcher and two tumblers to set on the nesting tables in front of them. Here, in the back, the music was dampened, allowing a conversation to be heard without yelling. She politely sat, keeping a cautious distance from him. Lex poured two glasses and held one out to her. When wary light green colored eyes met his, he added. “Water only and conversation. That’s all. You know the rules of this club right?” 

“I do.”

“And the first one is?” he prompted. 

She nodded and sent red hair tumbling across her face which she tucked carefully back with a delicate hand sporting neat trim nails, no polish. “Nothing without consent.”

“That’s right. Nothing without consent. You are safe here.” 

After a moment’s pause, she accepted the offer, taking the cup, once again, opposite what another might have done as she made sure to not let any part of herself touch him. Not even the slightest brush of her fingers. He didn’t think it was in relation to adhering to the rules but more in line with her fear and most likely a high case of nerves. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m Lex. This is my place.” Holding up his wrist to the light. “Do you know what this means?” 

She swallowed hard and spoke so low that it was good Lex had gotten very used to reading lips over the years in a club environment. “The cuff means you are a Master. A Dominant.”

Different clubs used different methods to communicated who was what in their world. In Himeros, leather bands with the imprinted symbol of fire were used for Dominants and the three wavy lines representing water indicated Submissive's. Little Miss Curious wore nothing except the glow in the dark hand stamp that indicated she was untouchable in either category — until she decided. Himeros went for simplicity with a single circle with the line through the center of it. All either respected the rules of boundaries — or were tossed out on their asses without apology. 

“That’s right. Do you feel comfortable enough to share a name I can use for you?” Right then and there, he was certain she might bolt as her face went blank and her body stiffened even more but she surprised him further by staying and another cute straightening of her shoulders was given even though her eyes stayed wide and wary. Timid little kitten.

“Mya…my name is Mya.” 

A crack split the air farther down from them followed by a low male groan of pleasure. Mya’s cheeks burned in response even though nothing could be visibly seen of what was happening. 

“A whip.” Lex stated casually, not allowing even the corner of his mouth to lift in amusement. Not at Mya’s discomfiture but at the other man’s second singularly loud echo of pleasure that followed, indicating heaven was close at hand. “Have you ever…Mya?”

Another shake of head in the negative was given, not surprising him in the least. He’d be astounded if this one had ever tried anything beyond vanilla, making him all the more curious on his own level as to what it would take to get her there. The ability to be comfortable was essential to establish when beginning to explore into the world of erotica and BDSM, and that came only after a sense of safety was first found for an initiate. Once those two were perceived, then pleasure could begin. 

Long lashed eyes raised back to his and indecision surrounded him as to how deep he wanted to be involved in this little kitten’s process of discovery. 

***

Predatory grace sat next to her, lazily leaning back with an arm he’d raised to drape across the back of the sofa, bringing his hand to mere inches next to her shoulders as he angled to face her. Mya still had yet to figure out if Lex was amused with her or something else in the way the corner of his mouth would lift in a barely imperceptible shift every now and then. He made no move to touch her for which she was grateful as his presence was enough to process in how large he was next to her. Part of her actually yearned to be bold enough to ask or lean in for him to touch her, shocking her in the need to do so. Even though physical contact was something she missed so much, Mya had yet to figure out how to be comfortable with even simple touch.

The chances of Lex wanting to touch her in return were absent of that happening since Mya knew she was clearly not like the others here and that she stuck out like a sore thumb, and fully clothed on top of it. All others in this club were wearing mostly little or as close to a version of nothing as they could find. Mya swallowed hard as a woman walked by on black stiletto boots and a body suit sheer enough to only showcase the sparkles that covered it. A collar was on her neck linked to the leash the shirtless man in leather pants held behind her. Mya envied her absolute confidence. 

“Mya,” Lex brought her attention back to him. “I repeat, why are you here?” 

“Curiosity isn’t enough?” She tried to focus on him but kept sneaking glances at his hand so close by. Broad and shapely long fingers, easily capable of controlling someone or spanning a woman’s waist. Forcing herself to meet his eyes, she took a careful sip of cool water to ease the burning dryness in her throat.

“It can be. We all start in curiosity. At some point, we all take a step forward into action. What’s triggered your…curiosity?” 

She wanted to run but held her ground and tried to take a deep breath but it only came in as broken pieces. Lex had to be right. Action was a step forward and forward meant away from the past, after all this was his place. Even Action in business was what produced results. The silence he maintained was calming somehow. 

“Failure.” she said at last.

“In what way?” 

“A failed marriage. Starting over. The need to find out what is wrong with me.” All of it came out as a rush, mortifying her to speak it out loud.

He sat in silence another moment as if carefully considering his words. Lex shifted closer to her when the music surged in volume, bringing his hip in proximity to her own. Still no part of them touched. 

“Stepping out again afterward can be a challenge.” 

Automatically, she looked away, filled with guilt for desperately needing to restart and find herself again. Even after a year since her divorce was finalize, two if she counted being separated as well, sometimes it still seemed to soon. She had tried to ‘step out’ and date again with disastrous results. Emotional disconnect her current therapist coined her situation. 

“Eyes to me, Mya.” The order was gently given, reminding her what Lex was and she found herself unable to look away from the soulful understanding she found. “Why do you feel there is something wrong with you?” 

“I don’t know.” She whispered. _There just was._

“Will you share why your marriage ended?” 

“Lots of things happened.” Unable to look away under his steady gaze, Mya found herself confessing. “Sexual disfunction, him not me, but…it takes it’s toll in the bedroom and eventually out of it as well. We loved each other but he could never find peace or make progress, no matter how much therapy we did. It destroyed us…trust was lost…I could never help him or fix things…no matter…It destroyed me…even though I know I wasn’t the source of it.” she stopped to study the condensation that had formed across her glass and switched hands to wipe her wet fingers off on her skirt as she struggled to finish the story. “ We…We had to make a choice — to end things or wind up hating each other with all the regret, anger, pain and frustration that was building up. We chose to walk away.” 

A tear slid out. Mya brushed it away in an effort to steady herself. Focusing her eyes to the breadth of chest in front of her and all of a sudden fighting desperately the wanting inside of her to curl into the strength there.

“How long were you with him?” 

“Close to fifteen years.” 

“A very long time. You must have loved him very much to keep trying so long.” 

Agreement brought her back to meet his eyes. He still had yet to move and she vaguely remembered the club rules. Consent also involved even the permission of initial contact. This man was respecting that line and still managed to support her in speaking of something so painful. 

“I did. But, in the end, it wasn’t enough.” _I wasn’t enough._ Mya’s lip caught between her teeth for a second. “Why are you talking to me?” 

***

Lex waited patiently as he had while talking to this woman during her confession. More and more, her inner strength was apparent. Along with how much of her confidence as a woman had been lost to such a challenging circumstance. In these cases, even though the root of the problem might have started in one person, both partners suffered emotionally. Her hands trembled in the telling, along with a sadness in her eyes that ran soul deep, covered up with the bravery that helped her to step foot into his place each night she came.

“I invited you to talk because part of what we are here is to help answer questions and provide a safe place to explore. You’ve watched a very long time, it was time to show you that you are safe so that if and when you are ready to take a step, then we will help you find a way. What are you looking to find out about yourself?” 

She hesitated so long that he knew her inner demons were holding her back in an attempt to win again. Her eyes closed tightly before they reopened, leaving her lashes damp with unshed tears. Her voice was soft and full of heartbreak. 

“If a man can want me again. If…if I can even please a man or turn him on…in that way…I want a man to want me, enough to be in charge — to take control. My husband…at the end…it only felt like he was afraid to be with me.” 

“Sexually?” 

“Yes. I know through all the therapy, that none of it was my fault but it felt like I failed every time we…tried and…couldn’t” 

In that moment, the pull to draw her in and show her the power she still carried ran high and because of what he really was, Lex would not be a part of her journey. There were other ways to help someone so hesitant. And profoundly hurt.

“Thank you for being open with me, Mya, I can’t understand what you personally went through but know such a situation had to have been extremely hard for you. If you are willing to try then we can help, but you have to be willing to take that step again. Are you?”

She nodded again sending her auburn hair falling across her face. Once again, another urge lit his fingers to brush it back and discover the texture. “I want to be. I’m trying to be.” 

“Then you will be. Do you have an idea of something you would like to try?”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Asking a person to confess their deep loss was huge but Mya had somehow gotten the story out. Lex’s current question encouraged her to take another step. To ask out loud for what she wanted. Something that she could never ask her previous husband to do since it would only upset their situation even more. Anything ‘new’ put his mental state over physical intimacy into more unease.

“I have no idea where to start. Maybe that’s why I keep coming back — to try and figure out what might. I’m not sure anything will work.” 

Lex leaned into her and Mya could only see the fullness of his mouth. Commanding, everything about this man was commanding. “May I offer you a few suggestions?” At her yes, he continued. “Pleasure can be found through many avenues. For you, perhaps the start of a mini fantasy. An idea maybe that you’ve played with in your mind. Something you’ve thought about only in the daylight hours ordeeper, even darker, in the hours of the night. For some, they are two very different ideas.An example might be on a beach laying in the sun with a sexy naked man. A sensory experience that your mind and body perceives through texture and touch. We have a private room for an idea like that,” his eyes fell to the top of her shirt then met hers again. “and swimwear to choose from, if you are feeling shy.” Lex paused to let her process never letting go of her gaze as he brought his own cup to his lips, fascinated she watched them form around the rim of the glass and the moisture afterward.“That would be something light and fun, allowing you to explore with someone only interested in seeing to your pleasure. Another idea, slightly more advanced, requires you to be in a room, waiting for the one who will see to, once again, your pleasure. A little more of a submissive role for you to explore in. You will do exactly what he tells you to do and nothing beyond what you are comfortable with. But, Mya, he will claim you if that is what you want and show you exactly what your body can do. That he wants you as much as you want him. You will give over control and submit. If you want to push the limits all the way, you can explore with ropes or other things,” 

Even as Lex described more options that pushed the limits for Mya, her mouth parted slightly with her breath increasing to match. Her body responded with the sound of his sensuous voice layering a wash of heat over her skin. “Any of these are options but in all of them the safe words apply, “Green, Yellow, Red. Do you understand what they mean? Explain them out loud if you do. 

Collecting her reeling mind, Mya said. “Yes, I’ve read what I could and looked at many different blogs. It’s all confusing, even the debate of what exactly a submissive should be, but the safe words seem to be the same. Green: all is well, proceed; yellow: uncertainty, slow down or please stop; Red: panic, fear, stop everything. Everyone is suppose to come and help immediately.” 

“Good girl. Knowledge is another key to comfort. The beauty of being a submissive is that you do have control and power. Nothing happens without you saying so. A Dominant is merely there to control your pleasure. To test your limits and show you how to go further. Now, what _don’t_ you want to try?” Lex’s face angled in a challenge toward the stage where the woman had been unbound and was now limp, held in her Dom’s arms as he carried her down the stairs and into the back rooms. 

“Not that.” Mya stated with certainty. 

“A good start. What else?” 

Reminded of earlier, she tried not to bite a hole in her lip and ignore that that’s exactly where Lex’s gaze kept stopping. “No whips, or cruelty for the sake of being cruel. I don't think I’m ready for ropes or wax and no deep throating or anal.” 

“And if your partner insists? What if he wants you to take his cock all the way to the back of your throat?” 

Her hand jerked and water splashed on it. Lex didn’t move a muscle as he kept staring. “Yellow or Red if he doesn’t stop quick enough. And I read that your bracelets come with a panic button and location tracker. All rooms are monitored.” 

“They are. I take the safety of our clientele very seriously. The one you are with will know about your limitations prior to entering the room. Are you willing to try? To submit tonight? Tell me what you want and I will see it taken care of.” 

The way he waited, as he had waited all through their discussion, left her on edge, ready to fall in the hopes of finally letting go of the past. With this man, Lex, she felt for the first time as though someone knew instinctively what she needed. How he had taken the time to speak with her and understand Mya’s past left her with a sense that he would care for her in kindness and compassion even as he would dominate her. The idea of being wanted and taken by such a man left her head spinning as though she’d drunk a bottle of champagne. She already felt more like a woman than she had for years. As if her body was something attractive instead of just a shell to be lived in with the way his dark eyes would linger, even as they traveled over her. 

“Yes. I’ll try. The…the…option two.” She choose. 

“Good.” Raising his arm, a staff member appeared immediately and leaned down so Lex could murmur in his ear. The man straightened, gave Mya a smile and left. “He has gone to get things ready for you. Based on what you’ve told me, Master Sebastian will be a perfect partner.” 

The rushing wind that filled Mya’s head left her reeling, surely she hadn’t heard right. Her heart slammed in her chest echoing in her ears. “Sebastian? But I thought.” She looked away in confusion, trying to process. “When we talked…I thought maybe, you were?” 

The man in front of her stayed neutral in his expression and still commanding as he explained her mistake. “Mya, I never once said there would be a scene between us. We only talked in order to answer questions and help move you toward making a decision. Did I ever once offer to scene with you?” 

“No.” Mya admitted feeling full of humiliation for assuming. Lex was right in everything he had said. Only her own inexperience and wishful hopes had led her to such a place and her throat closed up in that misery leaving her voice brittle. “I’m sorry. It’s just that, I don’t know Sebastian. Please, I felt as though you understood. Would…Would you mind… for my first time? I’d rather be with you.” 

Tears were threatening and she fought them back, just as she had fought back everything else she’d overcome. 

Lex leaned in close enough so that his breath fell on her skin. “I’ve been doing this a long time, little kitten, and for your first time, I am not the right person for you, Mya. I’m a Dominant. An extreme Dominant if you need the truth. I only play with those who know what to expect and are willing — all the way — in every way. A first time needs to be handled with care and I want you to submit to someone who will be a combination of what you need: dominant enough but submissive and sensitive enough also to let you explore and learn what to do. Master Sebastian is very good at that. Do you understand?” 

In the end, ingrained subconscious reflexes of many years saved her. Smiling through the pain, a trick Mya had mastered well enough to fool anyone, she nodded. “Of course, I understand and I’m very sorry again.” Holding out a hand to shake, she kept the mask in place when Lex took hers leaving a zing of heat up her arm she doubted he even noticed as he stood.“Thank you for everything. You’ve been very kind.” 

It seemed no matter how far she tried to walk away from the past, there would always be a man who didn’t want her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was no further need to stay and yet he did. Taking his turn now to stand in the shadows.

To watch. 

Mya sat on the sofa with the blond Adonis known as Master Sebastian after accepting the introduction smoothly and without a hitch. If he didn’t know better, Lex might have said that Mya was content with the new arrangement even if she had been thrown off with the turn of events. Wondering what she did for a living crept in to his mind since she had handled the change with almost a professional robotic grace. 

“Someone caught your eye tonight?” 

“No.” 

Lex’s brother, Max,snorted. “Could have fooled me. You haven’t taken your eyes off the redhead with Sebastian ever since he sat down with her. Was she not to your liking after you talked with her? She’d look a lot better in a powder blue baby doll with a G-string… or some leather straps.” 

“She’s inexperienced, as in virginal white cloth, which makes her better with someone else.” 

“And yet you stand here, arms crossed over your chest looking like you could chew metal to dust.” 

“I’ll find someone to deal with it later.” The aggression was building within him, along with the need to let it out. He’d need someone tonight. Lex scanned across the room to where a section was designated for Submissive’s to socialize freely in. Miles of bare skin showed and he felt not a twitch for any of them.Mya’s pretty curving lips opening to take him in her mouth came to mind as a start, but even she said she wasn’t ready for that kind of scene. Still, the idea of her…

Lex watched her smile sweetly at something Sebastian said and duck her head in a hesitant giggle when the man leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Lex knew he would find the scent of her intriguing. She hadn’t come in hoping to allure or entice so the only thing to be found on her skin was a light scent of whatever she used for soap. 

A kiss was placed to her neck and Mya jerked back in surprise. Once again wide-eyed and uncertain, she sat stiffly, making Lex wonder how often she had been touched, if at all during her marriage. Especially toward the end when those situations typically became the worst in terms of withdrawal, anger or other emotions stretched to the breaking point. It took no genius to realize that in order to become a Master, it became a secondary side line to understand human psychology and how the mind and body came into play during sex and pleasure. The best of them were equipped to deal with almost anything and Lex noticed a lot about Mya from where he watched and from when he’d spoken to her.

It was as if she wasn’t used to being touched at all. Sebastian’s hand came to rest on her shoulder and Lex could practically feel her confusion in how to handle the closeness as she focused only on the drink in her hands. Sebastian, a Master with hurt and shy women, eased back to rest his hand on the edge of the sofa behind her, giving Mya the time and space to process what she wanted to do in order to take a next step. All the while, he kept up a steady flow of conversation and interest in the woman. The man adored working with ones like Mya to draw them out of their shell, which was why Lex had put them both together. She deserved that much to begin to heal with. 

Max nudged his arm. “You can still have her you know, she hasn’t done a scene with him or said yes from what I can tell.” Lex stayed silent in answer. “Or maybe after. Next time, as you say, when she has more experience.” The black look of fury he sent Max had him falling back in mock fear. “Or not, I’ll let you figure it out but if the thought of her with someone else makes you that mad maybe you should train her yourself.”

Max headed off, arms spread wide in order to give welcome where a group gathered. He had always been the more social of their duo and was the face of the club while Lex handled the behind the scenes business, vendors, and other headaches that came with being owner. 

What Max had suggested was a consideration, only Lex knew himself well enough and he did not have the patience to help Mya. Sebastian rose and held out a hand to her. She stared at it, knowing what taking that step meant. Her gaze shifted away and seemingly though impossible, found Lex’s through the crowd. Her face washed in pain and she turned her head, closing her eyes. 

All of a sudden, Lex realized why she was hurting so in that moment and the truth knocked the breath out of him for what he’d done. This time she wasn’t hurting just from her past. No, this was because she had trusted and opened up to him and he’d rejected her in the worst way possible — when all she had been searching for was a man to want her. Whatever she had taken from their conversation had given her a small hope of that, only to lose it all over again. 

Sebastian bent to crouch down next to her, taking Mya’s hands in his own. Whatever he said had her shaking her head. A deep breath was taken before she sat up straighter with a squaring off of her shoulders and she nodded. Sebastian’s smile ratcheted back up to deadly seduction while he helped her to her feet. 

And Mya went with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mya waited in a bedroom of sorts after using her new club bracelet to gain access. Hardwoods on the floor were draped with deep and soft area rugs. A sitting area with deeply cushioned chairs held a round fire pit in the middle of them. The blaze helped to cast a heat to take the chill from her bones as she kept throwing glances between the doorway and the bed. A very very large four posted canopied bed draped with gauzy see through material nestled right up to the fabric paneled wall behind it. Everything in here seemed designing for sensuality and comfort in the softness and lushness chosen for the decor. 

Mya deliberately turned away from the door. She had taken a bold move tonight and had been heading toward this decision every since she had read a blog posting from another woman who had been through what Mya had experienced as well. This had worked for that woman to finally be able to let go of the past. Tonight, a man named Lex had convinced her to try in what he had said even as his dark looks and voice made her crave to lean into him. The first she had wanted a man to touch her since…

Even though she had made a mistake in her assumption with Lex, Mya was still determined to keep going. She certainly couldn’t keep standing on the sidelines of the club until hell froze solid or failing with the few dates she had tried.

The first dates she ever had gone on post divorce left her in tears afterward with guilt for wanting to move on and ever date since had only left her cold and unfeeling so that she’d simply stopped trying. 

She swallowed hard as her throat constricted in nerves. Sebastian. Although he wasn’t darkness and power making her crave his touch, he was beautiful with his golden tanned skin, blonde hair and a body she was sure any woman would die for to crawl on top of — or be underneath. Every inch of him was tailor made and gym sculpted perfection to match the charm and wit that came with his Aussie accent. Lex had said that Sebastian would be a good fit and she was trying to believe him, even though a part of her was terrified. All she could think was about was the what ifs….

What if Sebastian kissed her and she felt nothing, or worse — he felt nothing…

What if he didn’t like her to touch him…

What if, even after the usual kissing and touching nothing turned him on…

What if she reached down to, only to find him…flaccid and limp…because she wasn’t enough to turn any man on…

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Mya clasped her hands together until they ached remembering the past and tried to breathe. She had known in the end with her then husband that she would break if such a thing happened again. When you couldn’t even turn your man on with a blow job things really were hopeless…and there had been nothing she could have done to navigate around the roadblocks her husband held in his head, surrounded by all of his failure to find any improvement. 

The only chance they had left to at least remain friends had been to say good-bye and walk away from all that hurt that even love couldn’t fix. And by then, she hadn’t really loved him anymore, not truly, with all the times that trust had been broken. 

One of their many sex therapists had explained that sexual dysfunctioneither started in the bedroom for one partner and bled outward or they started outside the bedroom and bled inward. Number one had been the case for them. While he had never betrayed her by infidelity, he’d broken her trust in other ways. When he’d promised time to be spent together.Things they would do together. Promises made to work on the activities the sex therapist gave them to reconnect with. He wouldn’t even do the simple ones like basic touching of just arms or faces claiming exhaustion or busyness with work.He’d broken those promises instead, effectively shutting her out …until there had been nothing left to save. 

Their life had disintegrated into simple conversations of their daily lives and the extent of physical contact reduced to three pecks a day: a peck on her lips when he left for work; a peck when he came home; a last single obligatory pet before he rolled on he side away from her in their bed to go to sleep at night. 

Mya walked to where the window filled the side of the room showing the spread of the city beneath them in a carpet of thousands of twinkling lights. The door clicked open behind her but she didn’t turn around. Sebastian had ordered her not to in order to let the senses and the unknown heighten in anticipation of what would be experienced. So she laid a hand to the glass, letting the coolness try to soothe her raging nerves and block out the thought of potential failure. She’d failed so many times…

Please, she prayed, let me have this one success to move forward. Silence waited behind her but she didn’t dare move, clinging to what she had been instructed with. Safe words, there were safe words in place and Sebastian had told her to use them if she needed to. 

A broad hand pressed to the glass at her side jolting her abruptly from her thoughts. His other settled on the other side of her to rest on the glass and the firm heat of him leaned near her back all of a sudden bringing a comfort in the closeness she hadn’t felt before with Sebastian. 

“Do you still want to scene with me, Mya?” A different voice, devoid of accent, stroked straight down her spine leaving her in disbelief. 

“Lex.” She whispered. Was it really him reflected in the window glass behind her? Braced around her with his head to her ear?

“That’s right. Yes or no, little kitten? Are you willing to play with me?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you willing to let me touch you? Everywhere?” He had yet to touch her at all, not even before when they had sat together, and she still felt every word on her skin. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you willing to obey when I tell you what to do?” 

“Yes.” 

“And will you promise to use your safe words the second something doesn’t feel right with me?” 

Mya nodded and when he did nothing, she said out loud. “Yes.” Lex’s hand hooked around her belly, drawing her back against the solid length of him and her head fell back on his chest as she sagged in relief.Her knees would have buckled if not for the arm holding her up. She’d wanted this night with him, not Sebastian, and had felt so safe with him while they talked. His arm around her was a physical representation of that safety and strength he held. “You changed your mind. Why?”

The arm tightened to bring her up to her toes. “What did you say to me?” 

The warning was clear in the question and soft tone next to her ear but brought her sharply back to reality. “I meant why, Master Lex?” 

“That’s better. When we scene together here or anywhere in this club from now on, remember what you are choosing to be — a submissive. Tonight you are mine. As to why? You are a very tempting woman and I want you but we will have to be careful when we play together so you do not get hurt. Remember what I told you about me earlier. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Master Lex.” 

“Good girl, now come with me. This isn’t the place for your first time.” 

He took her out the door and down the dimly lit hallway painted in black to a set of stairs that led up to another level and another hallway of doors. His leather cuff opened one in a single swipe and additional eye scan. Lex paused to bring her close to him. A hint of a smile played at his mouth as he looked down at her. 

“Your first instruction.Once we enter, I want your skirt off and you on your knees for me. Don’t make me wait.” 

The pulse that had been slamming in her at the change skipped a beat and picked up pace. He arched an eyebrow and waited. “Yes, Sir.”

The door swung wider and Mya stepped inside. Her hands went to the waist band of her skirt and on a steadying breath she pushed it down, stepped forward and went down on her knees. Resting her hands on top of them as she had been taught in class, she kept her eyes cast low and waited as she listened to Lex moving around behind her. The lights of the room dimmed even further so that all that remained was the glow of a small pool that lay down a set of stairs ahead of them. Broad copper bowls graced the corners of the room full of fire that burned, not from wood, but set in amber colored glass pebbles. Decadent, primitive and still subtly romantic along with the view of the city beyond. 

“Very good.” Lex stepped in front of her and left her with a new view of the dark jeans he wore and bare feet. “Look at me.” Mya did as ordered following the length to see him towering above her and yet she didn’t feel afraid anymore. In this new setting he looked like some dark sex God her deepest fantasies might have conjured. She still clung to his words of saying that he wanted her. 

_Lex_ _wanted_ _her_. 

“Some Dominants never want you to meet their eyes. I don’t mind. I want to see everything that you are experiencing.” 

“Yes, Sir. May I ask a question?”

“You may.” 

“What happened to Master Sebastian?” 

His face stayed unreadable but he did answer her. “We had a short discussion. He decided to find someone else. No more questions. Take your shirt off. Leave your bra on. I want to see exactly what’s going to be mine.” Even though her hands trembled with the unknown, she caught the edge of the fabric and lifted the loose silk painted top up and over her head, letting it fall to the floor. “Stand up.” 

She did as directed and was rooted to the spot as Lex walked around her. When he stopped in front of her again, Mya met his intense gaze but remained silent as his eyes traveled over the front of her leaving fire wherever they touched. “Beautiful.” He said with certainty and she flushed that he might think so of her. “How do you feel right now? Truthfully?” 

Truth was what was important between partners. She didn’t know where to start much less how to separate the intense dichotomy and range of anticipation, fear, guilt, release and most of all forgiving herself for wanting to move forward and be free. So she went with the primary ones that seemed to be winning as Lex stood there. 

“It’s just been a very long while, part of me is so nervous…and afraid…?”

“Why?”

“Because I could never just let go and enjoy, all the way, without the worry of saying or doing something wrong that would…throw off any emotion or progress he might be making…Sir”

“I understand. With me you can. All the way. I want you to let go and just feel how it is to be a woman again in my arms. I want to feel everything that you feel, hear you cry it out loud when you do and fall to pieces over and over again. I’m going to make sure of it.”Silently, Lex held out a hand for her to take and Mya took that next step forward in trust as he led her toward the stairs for the pool. “Get in the water and wait for me.” 

Taking a step down off the first ledge into the water covered stairwell beneath, Mya let out a gasp at the surprising heated warmth. Not quite Jacuzzi boiling temperatures that left the head dizzy but a wonderful deep heat that penetrated all the way to her bones. Clothing hit the floor and she turned to see Lex’s shirt off and his hands on the waistband of his jeans. On a very sexy smile, the first full and open one she’d seen from him — and oh wow — did that take him from dark and wicked to an added dash of bad boy fun in a flash. 

The jeans came off leaving a very fitted set of black briefs on. He was everything that left her stunned speechless for a moment to try and process what Lex was. Then she simply gave up and gave thanks for whatever reason had led him to want to help her. Power, strength, and magnificence was contained in a sculpted rawness the she supposed some men were naturally gifted with and others worked all their life with a trainer to achieve.Her hands itched in the want to touch him. 

Lex stepped down into the water in front of her and Mya consciously took a step back unable to help herself. Uncertainty rearing its head once more. Each movement magnified what might come between them as if a single drum beat inside her mind. There was no hint of what he had planned in this room for her but the fact that he’d left her with her underwear on gave her a hope that aggression would not be a part of their night together. 

He dipped under the water and came up with his hair sluiced back. Capturing her hand, he tugged Mya to him, spinning and easing them both to the deeper part of the pool where her feet no longer touch and she had only the breadth of his shoulders to cling to. He didn’t say a word just held her lightly to him letting her adjust to the body under her hands. Every now and then, his breath would caress the side of her neck sending chilled shivers despite the heat she was up against.A whisper of a smile escaped her to feel the beginning of her body enjoying being with a man as she relaxed into the steady unrelenting support and strength he had brought to her since the he had first spoke to her tonight.Those sparks and shivers traced downward to settle low in her belly the same as his hands tracing lightly down her sides and back. 

Lex changed direction, moving them back toward the stairs and brought her around to nest in his arms along his side, sitting them along the stairwell together so that she was covered by the water from the chest down. Her naked back felt every inch of the front of him pressed to her, every hard firm line, along with his face nuzzling against her neck. 

“Where are you at, Mya? What level?” His words fell softly at her ear blending with the soothing feel of being with him. 

“Green, Sir.” 

“Good. We will not be having sex. Maybe another night, if you choose to come back we will get there.But tonight, we’re exploring other things together. Tonight, is about you. We’re going to try a little sensory pleasure with different types of food.” 

“Food?” Mya said forgetting his rules. Lex gave a playful growl in warning and his chest rumbled with the sound making her almost laugh. “I’m sorry, food, Sir? Thank you.” 

She liked the playful side of him that slipped in at random making her wonder how he was in the daylight hours or if he was always more dominant in nature. It was only then that she noticed a tray of desserts sitting along the one side of the pool that Lex reached over to lift closer to them and set along the ledge of the stairs. With Mya sitting and his hand splayed out in possession of her hip, she could go no where. 

“Close your eyes, kitten. You may not open them until I give you permission. I’m going to feed you and you are going to describe the taste to me. Each bite will accompany another type of touch between us. One type of pleasure in exchange for another.” Nodding that she understood, Mya closed her eyes. Lex’s fingers caught her chin and tilted her head back to rest along his shoulder. “First one, open up. Tell me what you taste with each one.” 

Being unable to see made it hard to know how far to open her mouth but Mya’s lips parted and Lex slipped the sample inside. Tart and tang hit her tongue when she bit down. 

“Fruit, cherry and crust, flaky, full of butter and still warm out of the oven.” She said on a smile when Lex’s other hand came around settle on her stomach. It felt like a bath with a very sexy man in the hot water. Salt water now that she had the drip of it on her lip. 

“Very good.” His mouth murmured against her shoulder in a light string of kisses. The contact sent her head lolling at the longing that surged with it. “Next one.”

She didn’t know what to expect but, “Smooth, subtle and creamy. Vanilla with…rum, Sir?” 

Her reward was an exploratory kiss at her nape that left her tingling in the chills sweeping over her body. She felt… _desired!_ The hum of pleasure he added vibrated inside of her. “Excellent little tongue you have. Do you like to cook?” 

“I do. I’m a better baker than cook. You have a very good pastry chef here.” 

His lips curled along the curve of her neck. “You forgot again.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” 

“That’s okay. We’re here for you to learn, but the more you forget, the more tempted I am to punish you.” His teeth nipped just below her ear and Mya jumped, shocking herself even more with the thrill that he might. “Open up.” Lex whispered, his tone on the edge of a husky rasp. 

This time pure decadence exploded. She let it melt and slid down her throat on a smile even as his hand slid in a bold path along her side, down across her hip and possessively over the top of her thigh. Water created a smoothness to the movement she hadn’t known was possible. 

Mya barely managed to get the words out trying to separate taste from physical sensation. “Chocolate… dark dark chocolate, sweet and bitter, silky mousse, light as air.”

“Fascinating, little one. You have a talent for words.” His own words fell at her hairline, just at her ear where Lex made discoveries of his own. One’s that Mya couldn’t control with the moan that slipped out. “Do you like that?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“You remembered. I’m almost disappointed. You feel really good. I especially like you so soft and wet against me. Out of the ones you tried, which was your favorite?”

She tried to think but Lex continued searching across her jawline and she desperately wanted to kiss him. To _know_. “It’s cliche I’m sure — the chocolate was the best.” 

He stopped briefly and she mourned the loss. Then his hand cupped her face and turned her toward him. “My new favorite.” Lex’s mouth crashed down on hers full of that same delicious chocolate mixed now with sin. Power swept over her and Mya gasped at the onslaught. Teeth nipped her bottom lip in part warning and growl. “I have you, Mya, now submit.”

Giving in, she let go. There was no choice in her mind to try and resist because all he made her feel was the need for more and more sensation and in that moment, Lex dominated, showing her exactly why he was a Master in the skill that swept her away. 

Everything in her flashed to a brilliant flame that rode on a current of electricity, grounded only in the knowing that she was safe in the way Lex held her against him. That he would own her — and she would let him. What was still conscious thought in her simply dissolved into the water even as the onslaught flowed in slow seductive waves with his mouth moving over hers, in and out. The hand at her nape stayed soft and gentle, his thumb continued to trace light circles, even when his mouth lifted to hover just above her own. 

“Open your eyes for me.” Not wanting the delicious experience to end, her eyelids fluttered open in stunned amazement. Lex held her close and in the low light of the fires she could see now that his eyes held a hint of blue. “Where are you?” 

She smiled softly, still trying to let her brain catch up to process the kiss which had left her so dreamy and content she wanted to just drift away. “With you.” 

The corner of his mouth lifted in return. His hand came up to cup her breast where her nipple was gently tweaked causing her to gasp in surprise. “When I say that, what do I mean?”

“Green,” Mya gasped again, remembering the rules as he did it once more sending her to aching. “Green, Master Lex.” 

“Perfect, did you like what we did?” 

“Very much, sir.” Her reward was his mouth coming back to play against her own again. 

When he let her go, Lex held up her bra to dangle out of the water. “This, while nice enough, needs to go.” She was glad of the dark knowing that her face was burning in embarrassment as she at looked at the simple beige satin, of absolutely no frills, dripping from his finger by one of the shoulder bands.. Who needed sexy lingerie when their husband didn’t even acknowledge what you had on? At one point in the last year of their marriage, Mya had even started to sleep naked hoping the blatant display and show of no restrictions would help. Her husband hadn’t even noticed. 

Lex tugged her back and Mya was brought back to the present by every hard line and ridge holding her to a huge strength while his arm rode underneath her breasts so that he could cup her with the largeness of his hand in full possession of her. A contented hum echoed at her ear. “If you choose to come back to me, I expect you to go shopping and find something a little more…daring, in color and design. It’s essential that you please me in all ways, so you should know that I’m very partial to the color red.” 

Lex whipped it over his head where it landed with a splash of wet behind them and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped, sobering instantly at Lex’s cock of head and she found herself mesmerized even more as she started to fall into the deep blue that watched her steadily. He brought her back to his mouth on another groan and she cried out more when his hand dipped under the water to dance across her stomach, shifting her back into his lap between his legs where an honest and soul shocking thrill leapt inside of her to feel Lex, brutally hard, his arousal rising at her hip. 

This sexy dominant man was turned on sitting here just kissing her and in that moment Mya felt the start of liberation from her past. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Mya!_ She was surprising little fucking dream to scene with. Lex had broken protocol in asking to be with her and it had taken a promise to Sebastian to make sure that Little Miss Hesitant was a yes, all the way, before he touched so much as a strand of her hair. The truth was he wanted her in a way that leaned toward feeling protective and even more toward just wanting to possess her. Maybe there was a slight hint of irritation inside of him at the thought of her with someone else because Lex didn’t do the term jealousy. No woman had brought out that out in him. Ever.

But virginal white cloth Mya, who had never ventured sideways into the world of erotica was turning out to be so much more than he’d thought possible. The sight of her on her knees in a submissive stance had brought him to instant ready as she’d been absolutely beautiful, red hair falling in silky waves down her back and full of innocence,ready to step into a world of the unknown — with him. She was even tempting as hell mostly dressed with only the peak of simple bikini panties which Lex was finally easing over her hips, eager to discover exactly what else would send this little kitten to making purring noises in his arms. Letting the fabric float away in the water, he searched the curve of her ass as he guided her back into place on sit top of his cock. One sweet squirm had him ready to curse. 

“Stop that.” He swatted her but the effect was dampened by the cushion of water so that his hand only lightly fell on her before her wet breasts beckoned him back in the curves of them rising in the water. There was a definite knowing that he was being overly gentle with her but the thought of her perfect pale skin carrying the imprint of his hand during some future scene turned him on even more. For this first time between them and given the past standing in her way, Mya needed her confidence back and someone to guide her to that place of feeling like a woman again.

Using his superior strength, Lex held her carefully in place and wanted to smile at the way her head turned toward him, seeking another kiss with a half smile on her lips. Mya made him feel young and wanting to play in the sudden happiness radiating off of her. She tasted like residual chocolate and a woman discovering her power. A heady combination and he plundered both, enjoying the moan that fell out as she submitted to him again. When she was limp with giving, he slid his hand farther South to meet the junction of her thighs. Even as lovely and firm as her breasts were worth exploring, and he had explored them fully,he wanted her to come apart even more. 

Mya jolted and stiffened at the new contact, her eyes flying open to lock on his.

“Shhh, green or yellow, kitten, are you okay?” Stilling his hand to rest along her flat plane of stomach, Lex waited for Mya to decide. “If you need to tell me no, it’s okay.”

Light green eyes flared wide and Lex wished he could read minds to know exactly what she was thinking, instead he’d made a career of reading faces and body language, knowing exactly how far he could push someone to the brink of pleasure — and hold them right there while he controlled everything they felt. Right now Mya’s body might be saying a possible yes but her face was a combination of confusion wrapped up in pleasure. Even so, she nodded yes, seemingly determined to keep going.

Lex countered. “Out loud, remember the rules. I need to know you are fully on board with me. Tell me what you want.”

She didn’t say yes out loud but Mya shuddered at the order, took his hand and moved it the rest of the way to where her silken folds waited. Actions spoke louder than words in that moment and he couldn’t resist the temptation to know more. Letting her break his rule of verbal permission, Lex teased lightly as he explored, hinting at what else was to come and Mya breathlessly arched upward, seeking more as he slowly and patiently learned exactly where her bone melting responses lay. He found her clit swollen and tender when his thumb circled above and her tight, hot and sweet when her thighs fell open to let him slip a finger inside. 

Mya arched upward at the invasion, her nails sinking to his arms. “Oh my God.” 

“That’s it, little kitten, just feel.” Lex urged as he rocked inside of her, already her walls were clenching, drenching him with a wetness that had nothing to do with the water they were in. Her hips rolled upward… and back down again — straight over his cock, right down the middle of her bare ass. Each movement sent his own legendary control to the brink. Slowing his hand and drawing out her pleasure, he whispered along her neck. “Will you trust me, Mya?” 

“Yes, anything.” 

“Anything, what?” 

“Anything, Master Lex, anything. _Please_.” She pleaded, her hips urging him to move again but Lex withdrew leaving her choking. 

Lifting Mya and giving her no time to think otherwise, he spun, took her up the rest of the stairs and laid her out at the top of the ledge. Sending her a smile of intention and promise in one, Lex spread her legs wide and lowered his mouth to her so he could know exactly how her pussy tasted. Being a master at everything he did as a Dom, she screamed in shock at the change and then twisted on a guttural moan of pleasure, her hands clawing at the ground. Her body tightened a few seconds later and another scream spun her out as Mya came apart underneath him. 

God she’d been wound tight to have come apart that easily and a woman who had been so long without deserved only the best so Lex gave Mya the ride of her life as he kissed, licked, sucked and fucked her every way he knew of without using his cock, letting his mouth, tongue and fingers rule the night for her. The second orgasm left her dazed in wonder, looking at him as if he had hung the stars in the sky. And the third had her clenching her hands in his hair begging him to never stop, to stop and limp at the end when he decided she’d been tortured enough and sent her whipping over the edge at the end. 

Crawling back up her body, taking his time to savor here and there, Lex looked down at her face, dreamy eyed and half drowsy from his onslaught. The need to fuck her and get his own release rode high but once again he held back, she’d had enough for this round. Next time she visited, he fully intended to have her — all the way.Lifting her gently, he eased her back into the water with him to cradle on his lap and let her recover. She snuggled into his chest on a contented hum. 

“Did you like that, little one?” 

“Hmmm…yes, so much. Did I please you, Master Lex?” Her words slipped and grew mumbled but he caught the last and he knew she was fading to sleep as one often did after a surplus of pleasure. He’d let her nap then send her home with a promise of more. 

“Very much so, kitten, very much so.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 2

Chapter 7

Boredom was the one thing Lex couldn’t stand and the past couple of weeks everything bored the absolute shit out of him. Especially today where he was currently planted — the monthly meeting of the Business Owners of West Locke, Atlanta. He was unfortunate enough that his club shared the same township and he had said yes to supporting a friend who was giving the keynote today. Not that any of the other business owners here spoke directly to Lex’s face. Being the owner of a sex club pushed the moral bounds of most and he knew half of them to be hypocrites. Lex was in full ownership of the rooster of visitors to his club. If it wasn’t some of these elite moral snobs personally walking in to get their kicks, Lex was sure that at least one spouse or offspring had step foot in to see what Himeros was all about. The forbidden was always attractive in and of itself. 

“Why the fuck am I here again?” He pitched his voice low so only the one next to him could hear. 

His good friend, Devon Slade crossed his arms and tossed out the flash of a smile and the excuse of sarcasm. “Networking is essential to growing?” 

“In the age of the dinosaurs and for a different model that would be true. You know I get more exposure when the crown prince reject of some country drops his wallet and bends his ass over so he can be whipped by Kerra than what any of this bullshit will get us.” The female Dom was his top attraction for some men, a fair bit of women,and held her own little cult following in person and on line. 

“True, still, it’s good form to stay friendly. You never know when networking can work to your advantage…Ahhh…And then there are the perks of this monthly get together.” Devon nodded to indicate the front of the room and a couple of new arrivals.

Lex turned his gaze to follow and went absolutely still. The two men in suits he couldn’t care less about but the last person shifted all the boredom immediately to raging interest. _Mya._ — exactly the point that boredom could trace itself back to. She’d given him one hell of a night and there had been nothing but crickets since. She didn’t disappoint at all in real life in a stellar red pencil skirt, white blouse and black designer heels that let a man give thanks for the shapely calves that peaked out of the demure length that fell just below the knee cap. 

His sweet and very innocent kitten from a couple of weeks ago. 

She shifted and he could see tiny bows at the back of her shoes. He’d love to tie her up in a black satin bow and whip her creamy skin until it was a beautiful shade of pink for leaving him hanging. 

Devon nudged him. “You know her? In the biblical sense?” Ignoring the lack of conversational partner when Lex stayed silent, Devon continued. “Mya Shannessy, owner and brains behind Design Your Truth, Interior Designer.”

“Hmmm…” Now Lex finally had an idea about her job. His fingers smoothed out and idly flipped the lucky coinhe always carried in his pants pocket. The smooth worn surface was noted as he processed what to do with that tidbit of information.

“Would you like an introduction?”

He spared Devon a glance. “Please, I can take care of it.” The day he couldn’t handle picking up or meeting a woman would be the day he needed to be shot and put out of his misery, for the good of all mankind. “What else do you know about her?”

“Not much. Tried to ask her for a drink one time a couple of years ago. Her response made me think the polar ice caps had more warmth and to try them for my next vacation. Basic gossip is she’s divorced. No kids. If she’s involved with anyone it isn’t common knowledge but she knows business. Her company is one of the most sought after in the area and she’d ready to expand to clients out of state.Residential only. You sure you don’t know her?” Suspicion rode Devon’s face as he glanced between Mya and Lex. 

“We’ve met.” Lex stayed vague and kept his smile to himself at Devon’s version of Mya’s shut out in hooking up with him, which was exactly what Devon offered most women in the pretense of a drink. Usually his score rate was one hundred and ten percent. Devon must have had the stomach flu that day and off his game if he hadn’t managed to charm Mya’s panties off but then Lex couldn’t say he’d had an easy time of convincing her either in their first minutes together. He’d succeeded though and did have, first hand knowledge of how she could burn hotter than the sun once her fuse was properly lit. The timing of Devon first meeting her would have placed her right after her separation and Lex doubted she would have said yes to anyone during that time frame. Still, he was glad Mya had never been involved with someone he knew. “It’s been awhile, I doubt she remembers me but I think I’ll go say hi.” 

When a woman promised a man something and then didn’t follow through at least one conversation was in order. 

*** 

Mya smiled congenially at the person she was speaking with. Her back and spine were tingling. Unfortunately,it wasn’t from excitement or the rush of meeting a new prospect she could add to her business partners. No, this tingling was from the distinct feeling of being watched…or stalked…the way she experienced recently remembering the intensity of stellar blue eyes. A controlled breath kept the heat from rising to her cheeks and she focused on the conversation at hand. 

“So, as I mentioned, I’m totally interested in doing an trade of services. Some of my photography in exchange for design input on my new studio.” Kennerly James was speaking with sparkling baby blue eyes of her own and a long brown haired pony tail bouncing with an expectant look for Mya’s acceptance. 

“I’m afraid I don’t do service exchanges anymore. I find that one party or the other always gets or receives less or more than what they are hoping for. And it’s never a good idea to give something away for free. It devalues what you’ve created.” Mya smiled pleasantly at the crestfallen look. “If you have a specific budget, large or small, I’m happy to consult with you to see what changes can be implemented.” 

“But then, I’d have to pay your hourly rate.” Kennerly almost sounded like a whining child, which Mya supposed was true since the young lady was in her early twenties and just starting out. This generation sometimes had no direction or idea of the realities of the world. Kennerly, luckily,did have the drive to figure it out and with the right mentors in place, she would do great so Mya had been subtly coaching her along when Kennerly had a question. 

“Yes, you would. The same as I or a client would have to pay for your sitting fee, processing and printing services, along with the genius of your creative eye in knowing where and how to get the perfect shot.” Mya replied smoothly. She’d seen the young woman’s work and it was stunning. When Mya next needed new artwork for a client, she would direct them to Kennerly. “Excuse me, I want to get a coffee before the meeting starts.” 

The tingling continued and Mya snuck a quick glance around the room which reveled no one or thing out of the ordinary. She saw Devon Slade speaking with a few other men and women, all of whom she knew and the usual old boys club hanging out in the front of the room planning to run the show. 

Filling her thermos at the side table and adding cream and enough sugar to dull the bitterness, Mya sealed the lid and contemplated the tray of pastries sitting there. Per protocol of the South, no event was held without food and an overdose of sweetness.

“I’d recommend anything but the peach danish. They definitely were not ripe when picked.” 

The food in front of her faded into hazy lines and the blood drain out of her face with it. Forcing herself to focus on the white wall in front of her broken up only with the relief of a watercolor scene of the downtown historic district, she stalled for time. It couldn’t be the same…confident, low, and deadly voice that was capable of controlling whatever the owner wanted from her. Steeling herself, Mya turned to see if reality could be so cruel. 

It was.

“Lex.” She tried to smile and was sure it manifested as more of a fail. 

Lex’s smile on the other hand was pure sin and made no attempt to hide the way he sent his eyes from the top of her head to the tips of her polished nails. They stopped to linger at her breasts, junction of her thighs, and legs. On the return journey they fixed on every spot all over again and came to stop at her lips with another twist of a smile that ratcheted up to earthquake panty melting level in the smolder that went with it. 

“What a small, small world it is, kitten.” 

“Don’t call me that here?” She hissed looking around in alarm. Fortunately, it was only the two of them standing next to the buffet. 

“Oh, does that mean you’re coming back to visit me soon?” His head cocked with added interest. “I admit to being curious as to what’s been taking you so long, and here you are so I can ask in person.” 

“Travel.” Mya said in a rush. “I’ve been gone for travel for work.” 

“Really? It’s been over two weeks. I believe you said you’d come back soon that night after I dropped you off at the locker room. You said you couldn’t wait to try more.” 

The blood made a return rush to her face as Mya flushed at the memory — of Lex’s dark head buried between her legs. “Yes, a really long stretch with a trade show and a new client consult in Chicago.” 

Lex’s smile was congenial but his eyes said he detected the underlying bullshit in her explanation. Travel was the truth. The rest…

“In that case, I hope your trips were good and productive.” 

“They were very good. Just long.” 

Oh God, she wanted him to kiss her and not kiss her. To do the other dark and decadent things that he’d whispered into her skin after Mya had woken up in his arms. To run from what he made her want to do back to him. It was like she’d finally ripped off the cork from a champagne bottle and everything in her kept wanting to burst in pleasure she feared only Lex could give her. And that seriously scared her — that he might be so addictive that she’d let him. So, much so that even though Mya had been back from traveling for a few days, she hadn’t gone back to Hemiros. She feared once she gave in, she might never come back up to breathe much less settle for any level of normal ever again.

 

And that was exactly what her life was in reality. Normal. 

He stepped into her so that his hand brushed the inside of her wrist as he went by. Electric current left her fingers burning as Lex leaned in to murmur in her ear. “Hmm… Well then, make sure to rest up and come to me when you’re ready. I’ll be waiting.” 

She couldn’t answer since she was left gaping with her tongue tied in a knot of nerves and expectation. He went to take a seat next to Devon and Mya was left with one of the few left in the room directly across the aisle from him. Keeping her spine straight, she walked past and took a chair a couple of rows up. Even without being told, she knew, without a doubt, that he watched her the entire meeting. From the recitation of old boring business to new business announcements and all through the presentation on Facebook algorithm changes she felt his eyes on her and her spine tingling in awareness. Giving in at one point, Mya glanced back over her shoulder. Lex sat there with one leg cocked up over the other, his face full of arrogance. He met her eyes squarely and sent her a wink mixed with a quirk of his mouth. 

She had no doubt he would be waiting. The way a wolf waited to maul a kitten.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mya didn’t go back to Lex. Not right away or even far away. Months had been spent researching and exploring Hemiros the first time around before she’d even set a foot over the threshold. She told herself there was an excess of work which took up so much of her time now, especially with the accumulated backlog after traveling for two weeks straight and she allowed it to happen, putting in eighty hour weeks so she didn’t have to focus on going home to her designer perfect, perfectly empty house. A few plants and a testy cat didn’t constitute a full life. 

She’d held off and held back from taking that last step to go to Lex and all of his promised intentions because of past failures that stepped in every time she got up the nerve to try and go. And the current fears she held toward saying yes to what Lex offered. 

Her assistant Dana knocked on Mya’s door. “Your new client is here.” 

The smile on Dana’s face told her that the new client was loaded and probably good looking since Dana was always on the hunt for a new boyfriend. 

“Thank you. Show him in please.” 

“Thank you so much, Dana. Great to meet you.” Lex stepped smoothly through the doorway and Mya came up sharp in shock. Dana gave him a wave of manicured glitter nails and closed the door. He turned to Mya with an unreadable expression on his face filling her office with his presence alone. 

Somehow she recovered. “What are you doing here?” 

“Taking a meeting with one of the top designers in the area.” 

“Okay, what are you _really_ doing here?” 

His hands slipped into his pockets as he crossed confidently around her desk to stand next to her, facing the opposite way to look out the rear window and the view of the park below. “Visiting. It was brought to my attention that you came to Hemiros two nights ago. Interestingly enough, security footage shows you getting almost to the front door…” his eyes came up to capture hers, “and then you left without coming in to say hi. What happened, Mya? Cold feet?” 

She swallowed hard unable to look away. “Text from a client.” 

“Lying is something you need more practice at, or do you actually believe yourself.” 

Her shoulders slumped. This was the one person who didn’t tolerate her excuses. She owed it to herself to be more as she’d been trying to do for the last two years. Find Mya again. 

“I stopped lying to myself the day I asked for a separation. But you’re right. I had second thoughts.” His arm came gently around her waist, drawing her to him. Mya’s heart lodged in her throat, even as her hands came up to shove him away and betrayed her by only settling on his arms. They curled into the leather jacket absorbing the suppleness of worn black and the vitality beneath. “What. What are you doing?” 

Lex searched her face. “I’m here, making sure you are all right. Seeing if you might need to talk through the next step of being with me. Like we talked that first night, weeks ago.” 

“I’m.” Mya stopped as his head lowered closer to hers only to hover inches from her mouth. The yearning that rose inside of her left her light-headed.

“It’s important that you feel comfortable about being with me.” 

“I want to be with you so much it frightens me.” She confessed on a whisper grateful when his hands did nothing more. His mere presence was overwhelming. 

“What are you so frightened of, kitten?”

So many years of heartache left her stomach grinding with the pain and so much regret. “All of it. The past. The future. To have you do exactly as you talked about. And I’m afraid if I do, I’ll never want you to stop.”

“Which is what? Say it.” 

“I want a man to show me exactly who he is. What he’s not afraid to be. To not hold back ever again, but I’m not sure that your world is right for me.” She said the words but found herself leaning into him, savoring the solid muscled length of him. “Or that I’m strong enough to survive it.” _And you_. 

“You don’t think what you’ve been through already makes you strong enough? Because you are. You left what wasn’t working and you’ve built your life again. You’re strong enough to let me take you. To submit. Only you can decide. I won’t make that choice for you.” He held her there, their mouths inches apart, waiting as time spun out in one moment like a string stretched to the breaking point. 

Mya was the one who snapped, raising up to close the distance and meet him, even as Lex buried a hand in her hair to hold her there. His mouth was _everything,_ and so much more than she remembered sending her from anticipation to flash fire in a blink, settling into a burning brand that stroked from head to toe in a single masterful sweep of his tongue in to tangle with hers. Mya moaned and fought to get closer sending her hands inside the leather of his jacket savoring the feel of his chest. 

“Lex!” She gasped when his hand snaked down her back to cup her butt and hauled her tighter to him. 

“Quiet.” He ordered on a lethal tone with a nip of pain to her bottom lip. His voice was low, tight, and full of thick rasp. “Dana is right outside.” Mya’s dress was yanked up even as he said it. “Not a word. No matter _what_ I do to you.”His fingers found her, buried themselves inside of her with no more pretense or teasing show of play,Lex took over and for Mya it was like she’d never been without him as her head fell back and she bucked at the invasion. His mouth covered hers swallowing the moan that wanted to fall out. She fought from screaming, their eyes locked together, even as he expertly took over, driving deep and skillfully where he wanted to send her.Within seconds, she was desperate and clawing to find an anchor. “You _will_ come to me tonight, Mya. I’m not waiting any longer for you, is that clear?” A thumb slid over her clit and everything in her shifted to red hot and centered, spiraling deeper as he circled tighter and tighter. “Answer me.?” 

“Yes…” His thumb slowed and his mouth smiled at her ear. 

“Yes _what_?” 

“Yes…Yes, Master Lex.” One sure perfectly pressurized stroke later and Mya’s world exploded even as his mouth covered hers, drinking and muffling the sounds she tried hopelessly to block. 

She all but collapsed in hims arms after the last spasm left her. Limp and replete, he withdrew and held her until her legs were steady enough to stand on their own. Easing her down onto her desk chair, Lex bent over her. Sending his still damp fingers to paint her lips, he teased them clean with his tongue before another masterful kiss owned her. “Don’t you dare be late, Mya. Nine-Thirty sharp. You won’t be leaving my bed until I’m done with you.” 

“What about the rest of your appointment?”

A laser focused smile was offered as he headed for the door. “I’m satisfied where your talents lay. We’ll work well together. After this project, my office will be the next one to redo.” 

Somehow she found a way to defy him. “I don’t do commercial property.” 

“Then we can say it’s for the _home_ office.” 

Once he was gone and her brain near coherent again, Mya reached for the glass of water on her desk with a still unsteady hand. Deadlines, layouts, color matches and needed fabric orders were all ignored by the new project that had just been laid at her feet. One so challenging and enticing every cell in her body wanted to be a part of it. 

“Dana,” She called out. “I’m taking the rest of the day off. There’s some shopping I need to get done.” 

If she was going accept what Lex was offering then Mya was damned if she was going to walk into it less than fully prepared. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Focusing only on paperwork to dull the highlight of his day, Lex acknowledged that his body still vibrated in the fucking need for release. He could walk downstairs, crick a finger at practically any woman down there and have it taken care of in about five minutes. Instead, he waited. 

Mya half naked with her black panties half off in her office was art in the making. Having her all the way naked in his office playroom tonight and bent over while he…That would be art at its finest. His cock took another jump in anticipation and the pen in his hand started to bend to the point of snapping.

“You look tense, boss.” Kerra stood draped in his doorway. The filmy white dress she wore belied the vicious lethal weapon that she was. 

“I have it handled don’t worry.” Mya, however, should be the one to worry because if she didn’t show up after he laid down the law, Lex was going to find her and give her a spanking she’d never forget. Another glance at the entry way monitor showed a crowd of hopefuls and no sign of the one he waited for. The guards had already been told to let Mya in — free of charge tonight. “Anything in particular you need?”

“Time off. Labor Day Weekend.” 

“The whole thing?” Lex frowned. “The crowds will be huge. You’re one of the main attractions.” 

Kerra curved out a hip and laid a hand on it as she pierced him with slanted eyes narrowed in challenge that were the only hint of her asian heritage. “The whole thing. No questions.” 

“Fine. Done. I’ll change the schedule.” Unless there was a good reason, Kerra never would have asked and Lex made it a rule never to say no unless there were circumstances out of his control. His employees were loyal to him and his brother because of the work environment. “Enjoy the time off.” 

In typical Kerra fashion, she didn’t bother with a thank you or additional comments, just turned and left. Lex eyed the clock on his computer one more time. Five minutes till. Would Mya have the guts to see through what was happening between them…Going back to invoices, he ignored each minute that passed and slipped away and drummed his fingers against the wood of the desk when nine forty-five hit. What was he going to do about her? Fearful of him and so damned tempting at the same time. 

And what was he going to do about the way Mya made him feel — that irrational need to protect, take her all the way with himself as a guide and see her healed. It was just her story that pulled at him. That pissed him off more — that he made exceptions for her like he never would have done for another. Once he worked off the physical need for her the need would leave. Lex had not touched another woman since the night he had first had Mya in his arms. Not used to refraining or even feeling the need not to was even more unusual but he had waited and not taken another submissive because he wanted Mya to submit. All the way, in every way. 

He answered the knock at his door, not bothering to look up figuring it was just another employee matter. “Come in.”

The sound of heels clicked in, Lex glanced up and went as still as a statue. 

“You did say red was your favorite, right.” Mya stated as she stood there in a very short mini dress that fell to barely legal, painted on and definitely, definitely red. “Although, I think red clashes with my hair.”

Lex leaned back with his hands behind his head. “You’re late.” 

“Couldn’t find a place to park. Does this mean I’m in trouble?” She actually bit her lip as she tried to hold back a grin. The fact that she might be looking forward to tonight was an added thrill. 

“Close the door and come here and find out.” 

The door swung shut and Mya turned to walk toward him and around the desk on heels obviously higher than she was used to in the cute wobble that hit every fifth step. The fuck me stilettos were worth the risk in his opinion as they sent her legs straight into stratospheric fantasy realm. Lex picked up a remote, flipped off every monitor in the room and a single button more sent a heavy click across the room. 

Mya glanced back at the door in surprise. “Did that door just lock itself?” 

“It did. I don’t want to be disturbed. Turn around.” he said conversationally, held up a finger and spun it in the air. Mya did as requested and fuck the sight of her in some sexy excuse for a dress made everything and all of him stand up in demand. She was worth the wait. Patting his lap and taking her hand, she slid down to sit and the dress slid up a few precarious inches. Dying to know whether the undergarments were the same shade as the outer, Lex let Mya curl her arms around his neck bringing her chest into full eye range. “I like your new style, kitten.” 

“Thanks, I was hoping you would.” She smiled, one of pure bravado that slipped a tiny bit when his hand settled right on her ass so Lex laid the other under the hair at her nape and brought her face to his. 

“You look fucking sexy. Every inch of you is sexy as hell. Before anything happens, are you sure? One hundred percent, all the fucking way sure about being with me? You know what I am.” 

As in her office that moment between them seemed to pause forever before Mya nodded on a whisper. “Yes. All the way. Teach me, I want to be me again.” 

The kiss he gave her had her clinging to him at the force. “Remember your safe words.”

“Yes, Sir.”

His hand found her breast and the surprise waiting. “No underwear, little one?” 

“There wasn’t much room in the dress. I had to make a choice. No bra.” 

“And the rest.” Hopeful anticipation ran through him. 

“G-string. I…I didn’t know exactly what you preferred, style wise, Sir.” 

“We’ll have to figure out what you look best in.” Peeling the dress off her shoulders and down let all of Mya’s beautiful charms show, lifting in the low light of his office, nipples at attention and ready for him. Just the way he wanted her. He gave her credit for trying to cover up only to be stopped by the clearing of his throat in warning. Lowering her hands back to his shoulders, she sat there obediently letting him look his fill. Sliding her off his lap to stand, Lex turned her to face his desk and shoved the dress down the rest of the way to pool on the floor.

Mya sent him a glance over her shoulder and Lex took her mouth which was already swollen and a deeper shade from his earlier assault. Without a word, he pushed at her back to bend her over in order study the view. Gorgeous full cheeks were showcase in blistering red lace. “G string is a definite plus on you.” His hand met her ass in a stinging slap just hard enough to get her attention and she jumped. A light lesson was in order about defiance. “That’s for being late. Next time leave earlier in case parking is a bitch. I expect you on time. Do you understand me?” 

“Y…Yes, Master Lex.” 

_Slap._ Her hiss of response ratcheted up the blood already slamming inside of him. “That’s for making me come to you today.” 

_Slap. Slap. Slap._ “And that’s for making me wait three fucking weeks.”

Gasping she managed to respond. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Wrapping his hand around her neck, Lex pulled her back up against him. Every naked inch of her molded to him and his cock nestled right at the curve of her ass which he massaged with his other hand to soothe the small hurt he’d given her. “I’m going to take you tonight Mya. Every way I’ve thought about, all the time since you left me waiting. I’m going to spread your legs and bury myself in you. But first, you’re going to go down on your knees for me.” 

She tensed and instinctively he knew her reaction had nothing to do with yellow or red light but the past instead. Lex sank his teeth into her shoulder while his hands took her breasts under consideration, rolling and testing, exploring from this new angle. The distraction worked as the tension left and she arched into him.

“S..Sir, what if…I’m not any good at something.” 

“Little submissive, I’ll be the one to decide what your good at. And if you aren’t, well…practice makes perfect. Now, on your knees.” She did as he asked, spinning in his arms and raising up to meet his lips. Normally, he wouldn’t have let another delay what he wanted since he was in change but this time Lex did, knowing Mya needed to somewhat ease into this area of failure from her past. His reward of a gentle and seductive kiss had her humming in pleasure but impatient greed ran out in the end. “I’m still waiting to decide.” 

Without another word, Mya slid her hands down his hips and got on her knees in front of him. It might have been the most anticipated blow job of his life as she fumbled with the snap on his jeans and finally eased the zipper down. His cock sprang out more than ready jerking of its own accord with the feel of her breath warm across his skin. Mya’s eyes widened at his size and pride sent out another jerk of anticipation. He didn’t give a damn if she deep throated or not but she was going to take him as far as she could.He stood above her, waiting as she sent a quick glance upward. Then her hand wrapped around him and the heat of her mouth was on him and sweet fucking hell, Lex’s world shifted to molten. 

***

Her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock again before Mya opened up to take Lex in. His grunt of response gave her a thrill along with the exquisite feel of him, so big and hard. Each throb of his pulse that ran along his cock she could feel under her tongue. Primal and thick, just like the scent of him, so powerfully male, and the musk of lust —full of domination. A drop of cum hit her tongue and exploded in the elemental salty taste. Mya yearned to to have more. He made her crave to be with him. A hand fisted in her hair and she glanced up to see his teeth bared and a groan fell out of him as Lex watched her take him. Pleasure spiked inside of her to know that he liked the feel of what she was doing. Her mouth took the length of him again and Mya moaned out her own pleasure in the contrast of silken skin and rigidity.

This was what she’d wanted for so long. A man to be strong enough to tell her exactly what he wanted. That he wasn’t afraid to ask for it. To _demand_ for her to pleasure him. Her hands ran up the thick muscles of his legs and around to cup his ass as she went up and down, his hand continuing to guide her. 

“That’s it, kitten. All the way. Open your mouth more and take me in. You can do it.” Somehow she did, all the way and more than she’d done before. The man above her shuddered in response. “Harder. Faster.” The gruff order was ground out.“You’re going to take me and lick every drop when I’m done.” 

The demand shocked her. Never had anyone made her _want_ to. Her movements intensified. sucking on the exquisite round head, licking greedily what leaked out and taking him all over again letting her hands build the pleasure for him. She wantonly wanted to touch herself in the process as each time she took him in only intensified the emptiness and ache growing inside her. 

A groan fell out from above her and his hand tightened, shocking her when Lex held her there and then he exploded, filling her mouth and Mya didn’t dare disobey. Taking every drop, she swallowed as he spasmed into her mouth in hot thick spurts. The wave of pleasure that swept over her was all consuming to know that she had done so for this man. 

He pulled out and helped Mya to her feet. His finger swept the corner of her lip and slid into her open mouth. At his waiting look, she licked him clean. “Every drop. Good good girl. You’re going to do that to me again sometime.” His head lowered and he sucked on his own at her breast, dragging her to him and Mya’s thighs clenched as the need racketed up to desperation to have him touch her. To take her as he promised, burying himself deep inside. “Now I’m going to reward you for such a good job.” A hand hooked her leg and lifted her up to sit on his desk as his mouth took hers again. Lex’s tongue plundered and she moaned with longing under his skill. Her nipples tightening painfully as his fingers rolled them. “Did you like doing that to me?” 

“Yes, Sir.” She flushed in the admission. “Very much so, Sir”

His hand grazed between her legs and Lex smiled. “Good girl. I knew you would.” Controlling fingers teased across the lace sending a delicious friction between her skin and the texture of the fabric. “Already wet for me, kitten?”

Mya whimpered, near light-headed she was so overwhelmed with desire. “Please, Master Lex. Touch me. Like you did earlier. Please.” 

“Begging like a good girl. I’m proud of you. Tell me what else you want Mya. Let’s see if I’m willing to grant what you want.” 

Caught in his gaze while his fingers continued to stroke just beyond where she so desperately needed. “I..I want your fingers inside of me. Your. Your mouth like you did that night, Sir. I. I want you buried inside of me. Taking me. Making me yours.” 

“Look down, little one.” Mya looked down and almost fell off the desk to see Lex hard and fully aroused, jutting out to meet her again. “Your talented little tongue has a way with words. My hardest decision is going to be…which way I want to take you first.” 

The lace was shoved aside and he found her. Sliding a finger inside the deep wetness so that her muscles clenched at the change. Mya gasped and clutched his shoulders to hold on as a second finger was added. And a third as he worked her to a frenzy. Her teeth found his shoulder as she ground against him seeking the release he kept her just beyond. “Uh un. You come when I say you will come and not a second before, kitten.”

“Please, Sir.” Begging only resulted in reprimand as his hand immediately withdrew. Mya near cried at the loss. 

Lex lifted her up,the lace was ripped off on a tear and he dropped her ass back on the deskSmiling to meet her mouth, Lex pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his jeans. The full pride of him was stretched out in splendor as he took a condom from a desk drawer and rolled it on, before gathering Mya back to him.“Do you want me to fuck you in bed? Or bend you over my desk. I’ve thought about both a lot. Your legs spread wide to open your sweet pussy to my cock. Your gorgeous ass up in the air as I pump you fill of me.” 

Mya whimpered again and knew he wanted her to beg. “Please.” 

“Please what? 

“Please, Master Lex. All of that, _Any_ of that. I want you. To please you.” 

His low contented laugh lifted her up as much as his hands cupping her ass bringing her up in the air to wrap her legs around him. “I’ve thought about this the most.” 

Eight strides took him across the room where her back met the wall. A second later she felt him at her entrance and with no further teasing, Lex slammed inside of her in one sure thrust. A scream fell out of her and her head lolled onto his shoulder at the feel of him filling her, near splitting her in two with his incredible size. Filling and filling the emptiness so perfectly. Surprising tenderness cupped her face, bringing his mouth to hers. 

He withdrew and slid back in slow and gentle sending a tidal wave to wash over her in pleasure. “Green Mya?” 

She near choked when he did it again. “Yes, Green sir. Oh God.” Another slow deep thrust stopped to hold right against her clit, spike her blood to boiling. “More.” 

“That’s it, baby. All of my cock, all of me. Just for you.” He moved in deep deep powerful thrusts and the feel of him sliding in and out was a perfect torture that left her begging. “You will not come until I say.”

Lex led her onward and inward. The powerful moves intensifying as he pinned her to the wall. Over and Over again. Harder and deeper until she knew that no one had ever taken her so thoroughly and completely. He owned her just as he said he would. A wave broke and concentrated. 

“Oh God. I’m close, Please, sir.” 

“Not yet, Mya.” He slowed to ease her back. Kissing her breathless before starting again. This time he didn’t hold back. Lex took her in full ownership and control. Sweat, slick and hot, broke out and flesh slapped in primal need. Her nails fought to find a hold in his back and couldn’t so Mya gave up, gave in. 

Submitting to his every need to dominate her. Everything in her let go and she was reborn in his arms. 

“Now, Mya, Come for me.” At his command, everything spun out, arched on one last thrust that hit with a growl and her body exploded in a pleasure that consumed her, destroyed her and never let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Still buried inside of her, Lex was thankful his legs held since she’d all but drained him dry with round one and sent him out of the universe on round two. Resting his head at her neck and fighting to catch his breath, she panted with him. Their hearts palpable,hammering inside their chests still locked together. 

“You’re really amazing.” She said dazedly and he managed a laugh that vibrated down to where they were still joined. Her legs locked tighter in response. Another low laugh rolled through him as his cock twitched and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d use her again. Because Mya felt fucking amazing. Fucking her had been amazing. Before the morning sun rose he was going to take her every way he knew how. At least every way that was okay within Mya’s parameters. 

Bracing an arm on the wall, he lifted off her and caught her chin, guiding her mouth to his. Diving deep, she opened, letting him take and take. Perfect in her absolute giving to his dominate nature. Lex dipped a hand between them and found her still swollen clit to start stroking Mya back up. Her wide eyes said impossible, then they closed on a groan as she arched mindlessly into his touch. 

“I’m not done with you. Again.” Lex let her down from the wall and caught her as she slid down weakly on a breathless half laugh. Bending, he tossed her over his shoulder and walked to the far wall where his cuff opened a paneled access there revealing his private ‘entertaining’ room.

He tossed her on the bed there and hauled her hands above her head locking them into the padded cuffs at the headrest so her hands were together. “Sir…” 

Her tone said yellow and he immediately laid down by her side to soothe and stroke reassuringly. “Shhh, kitten…Just a little bondage. I want you like this. I’ve dreamed about you like this.” 

“What. What will you do?” 

Lex took a lace band off his table and put it around her head and on another soft kiss, gently arranged it so that her eyes were covered. With the lace her vision was still there but slightly obscured. “I’m going to do all sorts of things. I remember your list well. Nothing will happen past that unless you want me too. And baby, someday I want to fuck your gorgeous ass when your ready for it.”

Uncertainty played around the corners of her mouth and in the teeth that snuck out to worry at the edge of her lip. “Where are you at, sweet one? What color?” 

A deep breath was taken, held for a moment before she let it slowly out. “Green…Green, Master Lex. You promise nothing that’s not on my list?”

He slid a hand up over her hip, up her side, palmed her breast and came to rest around her throat, tightening in a subtle warning. “Remember your role. Do not question me. I’m in charge. Now be honest, are you green or yellow, Mya?” 

“I’m sorry, forgive me. The cuffs are something new. Green, sir. I’m green.” 

“Good girl. The cuffs are only there to remind you that I’m in control. If I told you to hold your hands above your head until I told you different that would be the same thing. I haven’t had a chance to explore you the way that I want so you’re going to lay there. Whatever I do to you, you’re going to let me and tell me exactly how it feels for you. You may not come at all until I let you.” He laid a kiss butter soft to the corner of her lips. “I will not hurt you in anyway but I am going to challenge you a little.” 

Her lips pursed together as she nodded and her body jumped when his fingers dipped low and deep again even as he took her mouth. Taking her just to the edge of no control she panted under his lips. “Please. Please. Please.” 

“Not yet, kitten.” Deliberately he withdrew and brought his teeth to the side of her neck for a sharp nip bringing her back to reality. “When I say, remember?” His mouth soothed with gentle licks and sucks before he bit her again. Taking that route to her next level of pleasure, Lex explored each inch of Mya’s skin, lingering in all her secret soft places, and when the anticipation drew to snapping he would bite, sometimes gently, sometimes a bit more sharply. On her ear lobe, neck, the soft underside of her breasts, nipples and downward. Skipping her sweet cunt, he explored her legs until she was vibrating with need and drawn tight to that moment when the next bite was given, only now, with each flash of pain, a singular choppy groan would fall out equalling pleasure. Mya liked a little pain with her pleasure. All it had taken was the time to show her. Settling between her legs and lifting them over his shoulders he did the same to the soft and succulent flesh he knew awaited. The scent of her mingled with his own now that he’d taken her and she was intoxicating to taste.

_Mine._ The singular thought rolled through him as she writhed beneath him as he shot her upward, held her there and denied her the end. Calming her down, Mya begged him for release. Over and over he brought her to that peak and left her mindless. _Mine._ Ready again to take her, he sank another bite into her thigh and she screamed. Rising up, he flipped her over. 

“Elbows and knees, now.” Whimpering with need and dripping for him, she scrambled up into position while he rolled on another condom. He dipped two fingers inside of her just to feel her soak him and calmed her with soft strokes. “That’s it, sweet one, I’m going to take care of you. Shhh…” Between one stroke and the next he slid his cock home, relishing on a hiss how she received him, arching up on a cry of thanksgiving. God she felt perfect, like the tightest little cunt in the world made just for him. Bending over, he marked her neck the same as he had her thigh. Mya shuddered and arched her ass up higher. Unknowingly submitting. Fracturing his world apart in her unknowing acceptance. “Fuck me, Mya. I want that pretty pussy of yours to take everything I’m going to give you.” 

He rolled his hips and took her own back into him to meet the thrust. Soon he didn’t have to do a thing. Mya lifted to meet him as he pumped her full, admiring the perfect curve of ass as he watched her take every long inch of him to the brink. 

Reaching around he flipped the lock to release the chain the cuffs were held to. Pulling her up to rest back against him, he cradled her in his arms with her hands still locked together and blindfolded. “Good girl. All of it, as long as I say.” 

“Master, please. Anything, Master, please.” Another sob and pleading whimper fell out and her head lolled against his shoulder lost to all else but what he made her feel. Near insane in lust, Lex managed to register what she’d said. _Master._

Mya may or may not know but that singular term was only used with the one a Submissive considered the only person she ever surrender too, the one she wanted to belong to fully. It shocked him for a moment to have that feeling returned in wanting to have her be his —long term. 

Threading her hand with his, Lex sent their fingers down between her legs and guided hers to touch herself. The cries intensified, cracking in the dryness of her throat, catching on a sob for air in a plea to let her come. And so he did. One pinching roll of her clit along with a whispered “Now, Mya” in her ear and her body shook, clenching down on his cock. His primal groan mingled with her scream, echoing off the walls even as Lex pumped everything he had inside her, drowning as he found release in his own sweet Submissive.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shifting and foggy in waking, Mya woke half buried under a sleeping Lex. She was belly down, cradled in his arms as he held her against him. All else around them was silent. No low chatter of noise from below them or faint thump of bass through the floor from music making her wonder how late it was. Wiggling as best she could out from under him with her hands still handcuffed together, he stirred and rolled off her onto his back. Finally free to where she could take a full and deep breath she flipped over, relieved of his heavy weight. 

Her very own Greek lover — Himeros. 

Tracing his face, she marveled at the hard lines now relaxed in sleep. He was so devastatingly handsome and matched so perfectly with what he carried inside of him. She should have felt as though he had pushed her to far. Perhaps even hurt her in some way physically,but instead she felt liberated from the past. Liberated and a part of her that had felt dead for so long now felt alive and joyous. Well-used, she admitted freely, feeling the tender aches and pains of Lex’s proof of taking her multiple times. Still bound, her hand traced over his chest lightly. Curious in the feel of him and even hoping not to wake him, Mya couldn’t stop herself from exploring the tight outlines of muscles that played across his abdomen as she sent a finger down his side. He hadn’t allowed her to do much touching last night.

His hand grabbed hers without warning and Mya’s gaze flew upward to find Lex awake and his face unreadable. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered tightly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“It’s fine.” The hardness of his eye’s softened and he wrapped her close to lay next to him with her head on his shoulder. Mya’s deep sigh of relief at him not being mad slipped out, grateful for this moment of tenderness. 

Lex’s other hand came over hers and she watched as a finger slipped beneath the cuffs, a pop was heard and they sprang open. He dropped them on the floor next to the bed in a chink of metal on metal. Not knowing what to do next, Mya was silent a few moments. “Are we still…in a scene?” 

“No.” The answer was given after a lengthy silence, final and gruff in his reply, making her tense but his hand went under the hair at her nape and started to massage. 

“Thank you…for…for last night.” 

An indistinguishable sound fell out and she tightened again with the sense of rejection that came from his tone. Had she failed…? Oh God…. Not again. All of the past tore in like a tsunami of storms. Ripping away any confidence that lingered. Returning her to broken and nothing but a failure in being able to please a man. Rolling away and off the bed, she searched frantically for her clothes before remembering they were still at Lex’s desk. She raced for the wall only to come up short when it wouldn’t open. Jerking on the handle, she gave up to slam a hand against the metal in a frustrated cry. 

“Mya.” she froze at the low and deadly voice full of an edge of anger, “where do you think you’re going?” 

“Leaving.” 

“You are not leaving until I say. Get your ass back over here.” She refused, caught somewhere between struggling not to cry and fighting herself not to give in to his demand — her body wanted exactly that — to return to him. “Mya, if I have to tell you again, you won’t like it. Get back here and tell me what’s wrong.” 

Gathering her pride around her like a shield, she turned and stood her ground. He still lay there, full of arrogance, with one arm cocked up behind his head in a massive bed of four postered black mahogany filled with links and hooks she supposed he used to torture with whatever he came up with. 

“I’m ready to leave now and have things to do. Will you please open the door?” 

Lex swung off the bed to stand and came toward her, full of naked predatory grace. Each step brought abruptly into focus the fact that she’d just challenged and defied him. Each step brought a truth of how stunningly magnificent he was and her legs almost buckled in the pure sexual carnality he carried like a second skin. 

Swallowing hard, locking her legs, Mya lifted her chin to meet his blue eyes now turned to flint and a jaw set hard in unhappiness with her. 

“Just now — what happened that you reacted like that?” 

“Nothing. I’m tired and ready to leave…Please. I’d like my clothes back.” 

“Is denial how you and your husband handled shit? Something happened — pretend it’s okay?” 

She flinched, visibly, at the truth but still managed to stand tall on a wave of pain. Her voice, however, splintered. “Sometimes, yes. It was the only way to handle failure. Just go on like life was normal.”

Lex bent and threw her over his shoulder where Mya landed roughly. A second later she landed back on the bed with Lex climbing on top of her, fighting to pin her down when she went wild, clawing and cursing at him with every nasty word she knew. 

“Let go of me, you fucking bastard.” He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.Struggling with his superior weight, she realized there was no way she was going anywhere. Her teeth found his neck and he grunted in pain before his mouth crashed down on hers, full of fury and dominance. He took and took and she hated herself more for giving in. Submitting as if, once again, absolutely unable to control her body’s response to him. 

When he let her go, he held her hands lock in one of his above her head and his words were gentle. “I am not him. Whatever happens with me, you will talk about it.” She rolled her head away to focus solely on the paneled wall of soft black suede. Lex caught her face and without hurting her still managed to force her back to look at him.“I’m asking you again. What happened just now in bed with us? Why did you try to run?” 

Trembling in humiliation, Mya closed her eyes as the tears leaked out. “The way you acted and sounded was just…like nothing…like I didn’t please you. That what happened was…You sounded just…cold.” 

“Is that all?” His eyes softened and his fingers slid into her hair letting his thumb trace light circles just below her ear. “I didn’t mean to have you think that. And you not pleasing me is certainly not the issue. You pleased me very well, kitten.” His mouth lowered back to her stunned one and took Mya slowly and just as gently as his hand stroking her neck. “Very well indeed. I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry?” 

“Yes, I was pissed and irritated with myself over something.” The edge of anger was back and there was no way she could believe that she wasn’t the source. 

“With me?” 

“Yes and no.” 

“Which is it?” 

“Pissed over last night and irritated that I did another thing I shouldn’t do with you.” The increased roughness in his voice startled her. 

For once, she held her ground even though he practically pulsed above her in anger. “In what way? What else have you done with me that you shouldn’t have?” 

Lex searched her face as if trying to find his own words and when he did they shocked her. “I keep breaking all the rules when it comes to you. And I’m not sure if that’s a bad thing anymore.” 

Completely confused, she stopped trying to get free. “What rules?” 

“I broke a rule that night that I first spent with you. Interrupting another Dom in asking to take his place.” Her breath hitched at the confession. “I broke more rules in that night while you letting you have that scene than I ever have before.” His hand traveled farther south to cup her breast, traitor that her body was, her nipple stood up starkly to the attention he applied with a roll of fingers. “Another rule was broken by approaching you at your office. I didn’t ask. I demanded you come to me. Imagine my surprise when you did because I might have broken another coming after you if you hadn’t.” 

“But” he cut her off with a kiss, full of dominance that changed to pure and adulterated seduction. Soft and curling through her system like heated smoke. Another betrayal of her body fell out in the form of a moan and then Lex shifted, nudging her legs apart with a knee to settle between them. Shock filled her that he was hard and ready as he rubbed the proof against her core. 

His hand dipped between them and teased more proof out so that she couldn’t deny the aching emptiness. Desire flooded her sharp and swift to be with him again. 

“Last night I broke a personal cardinal rule with you that I have— I fell asleep with you afterward. I feel that it’s not good to mix in intimacy. Makes things confusing between a dominate and their sub. But I broke that rule and I was irritated with myself. I’ve never wanted a sub like I want you”

“In what way?” 

“I want you to be mine. Only MINE. To have you experience and explore everything with me. Last night, when you called me Master instead of Master Lex that tipped the need into wanting to possess you always. To know you outside of just here and what happens between us. Last night you took all of me and submitted fully in a way I’ve never had before. I’m sorry if I gave you that doubt.” 

“I don’t know what to say to that. What such a thing would even mean or look like?” Mya asked dazed beyond the ability to think with what he’d said. 

*** 

Lex rolled over bringing her to lay on top of him. Shifting Mya’s petite body effortlessly to exactly where he wanted her, which was straddled right on top of the burning length of his cock. Part of him still couldn't believe what he was asking and the other part wanted more than anything for her to say yes. The way that she’d reacted a bit ago had torn him apart to see that pain from her past in her eyes again. Only this time, he’d been the source.

“I’m asking you to be more than just my Sub. You’d be the only Submissive that I’d ever touch. Mine completely. Plus a few other things.” He pulled her down on top of him to take control of her pretty mouth hanging open slightly in shock. “I’d expect for you to want to be with me too. All the way. Have dinner together. Go see a show or something.” 

Mya managed a half giggle that made her beautiful face shift fro incredulous, easing the tension that she might say no. Her watery eyes showed him that. “Or something?” 

“Yeah. A Broadway show. Maybe dessert in Paris one night.” 

“Paris!” 

“Sure, I can fly us there.” He smiled as she just continued to stare.

“You can fly a plane?” 

“I can, but if you’re with me, we might get a private jet so I introduce you to the mile high club.” 

White teeth snuck out to tug at her lip. “So what you’re saying is that you kind of want to date…make this official between us?” 

“If you need to label it like that then how about _Mine._ Me for you and you for me.” 

“Mine. You really want me. Not just for all of this in here?” 

Framing her face, Lex guided her gently back for a kiss. “I do. I think I’ve been heading there with you since the beginning when I first saw you standing on the sidelines one night.” His mouth seduced her as he guided her knees up to a better position, rocking against her in once smooth slide that left Mya with a choking breath. “You wore black that night. A black skirt and cream colored blouse with heels, like you had just come from work. Do you remember? On stage was Kenna with her submissive.”

“I remember.” She whispered and brought her mouth back to his as Lex found her breasts, so full and swollen already with need for him.

“Will you be mine, kitten?” A sweet tear slid down her face but he didn’t think it was from sadness as she nodded yes. “Say it out loud, Mya. Be mine?”

“I’ll be yours if you’ll do the same.” 

He framed her face and looked deep into her eyes, sincere in every fiber of his being. “Yes, my word.” On her still shaky smile of happiness, she melted into a kiss with him, sighing when he sent his hands sliding down the length of her back. “You’re going to wear that exact outfit for me next time you come to visit me here. I have a little office fantasy to work out with you. But for right now, say yes to this with us and take me. It’s your turn to be in charge.” 

Stunned light green eyes blinked down at him. “Me?” 

“Yes. You are the only one I’ll let have that privilege.” He held up a condom and waited for Mya to decide. A moment passed before she took the foil square and tore it open to roll down the hard length of him. The few seconds her hand took to smooth it into place had him impatient but he had said she could be in charge, so he waited, for his kitten to be ready to play. She rose up, surrounded him and Lex slid home on a satisfied groan. “Perfect! God you feel perfect.” 

Mya leaned over on a shudder as their bodies adjusted and he lifted his head to take his tongue across her nipple, suckling deeply as she arched to the deepen the sensation. Her muscles clenched around his cock in pleasure with each suck of his mouth. He released one to focus solely on the other, drawing out the wait and deepening her pleasure before he eased off. Then she started to move. 

The sight of her rising and falling above him and sliding into her with each wave of heat was mind bending. So petite and so powerful in what she drew out of him. So strong in the core heart of her, Mya was intoxicating in her beauty, head thrown back in ecstasy, moving over him in full control of her power. 

Lex lifted to meet the movements of her hips, their groans mingling togetheras the mounting blaze obliterated every thought out of his head, until consumed, Mya cried out in stunned amazement as she crested, her nails licking fire across his chest. Pulling her down to him, Lex flipped her over. 

“My turn. I take you, Mya, for my own and no one else.” Driving into her with sure strokes he applied every fiber of his being toward making sure she found her release again before he himself pounded out the driving need inside him to claim her. 

_Mine. Always._

_***_

She curled into him afterward, deeply contented, cradled in his arms. Lex’s broad hand once more along the nape of her neck alternating with holding her there possessively or slowly massaging her. Draping her arm across his chest, she traced in a circle around his nipple. 

“Mine?” She still couldn’t believe what he wanted with her. That he could want that with her and yet it felt so right to lay there with him, in a way that had never felt right in her past. A part of her that she had always held back with was safe with Lex. Able to be her true self and happy with him. 

“Yours, kitten.” 

“We barely know each other…”

Lex’s arm tightened to lift her up closer to his smile. “Guess we have some making up to do. We better get started. How about you tell me your favorite color and we go from there?” The light of mischief dance in his eyes and Mya’s smile bloomed to see they fun they could have together. 

Her lips met his to sink into the taste of him that she loved. “Blue…it just so happens that blue is my favorite. Like your eyes.” 

“Lucky me.” 

 

……and they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
